


【琴白】醒來發覺甚是想你

by amethyst24



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst24/pseuds/amethyst24
Summary: Dawn of X背景， wolverine 1 (2020) 金剛狼錯手殺了Jean以後
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Kudos: 3





	【琴白】醒來發覺甚是想你

**Author's Note:**

> 實在想不到好的標題，湊合用這個吧

「Emma...」

Emma坐在會議桌前，聽著她的手下輪番報告地獄火公司這個星期的盈收。她很肯定自己沒有在腦任何人，但是突然之間，她的大腦裡響起了一個聲音在喊她的名字。

白皇后知道這個聲音是誰的，畢竟她們最近成了酒友。但因為大家最近都很忙，下一次喝酒約在了下一場還不知道什麼時候會開的寧靜會議之後。她想要通過腦波回應那個聲音，但是卻怎麼都找不到聲音的起源點。手下還在報告著M藥物的收益，儘管她的眼睛看上去還在看著投影幕，她的心早已經在思維地圖中瘋狂地前進，尋找那個剛剛喊她的人。

“今天的會議先到這裡，剩下的合併到下週一起報告。我有些緊急事情要處理。” 那個報告M藥物的人一結束，Emma就起身離開了辦公室。她在朝最近的可以到克拉科主島的傳送門跑過去，依然嘗試著定位那個人。

還是什麼都沒有，她決定嘗試另一個人，或許那個人能幫她找到她要找的「Scott，你在嗎？」

「Emma，這是怎麼回事？」Scott正在帶著幾個變種人孩子參觀克拉科的設施，聽到Emma在腦子裡喊自己腳步放慢了，甚至忘了自己下一句要講的台詞。

「Jean呢，她和你一起嗎？」

「沒有，她和X-Force去了阿拉斯加，那邊出了點情況。你如果要找她喝酒應該要等上一段時間了。」

「我不找她喝酒。你馬上去找Charles，或者Beast，讓他們想辦法定位他們現在在哪裡。我3分鐘後到克拉科。」Emma斷了連接。

Scott不明所以地轉向孩子們，告訴他們自己有緊急任務，讓他們到處玩玩，除了不要去Savage Land。他在跑去Beast工作間的同時透過心靈感應呼叫了教授並把他和Emma的對話顯示給他看。

Emma實際上用了2分半鐘就到了克拉科。戴著Cerebro的Charles已經在她會出現的傳送門外等著帶她去Beast的工作間。他們在路上分享了各自最裡面接收到Jean的思維。

「所以她只是叫了你一下，然後連接就中斷了。而我現在即便用上Cerebro也定位不到她。」Charles的思維很冷靜，但是Emma能感受到他冷靜底下和她心中一樣的不安。

“我能定位到他們飛機最後的位置。到現在為止，傳訊器上依然沒有回應。教授，你可以嘗試定位Logan，但我覺得要做最壞的打算了。” Beast聽到他們靠近的腳步聲沒有回頭，而是盯著眼前屏幕裡的地圖對著鍵盤瘋狂地敲打著什麼。

“謝謝你Beast。Emma，你要和我一起看嗎，而且你也可以作為中介傳遞給Scott，你們都有權知道發生了什麼。” 

Emma點了點頭。她合上眼睛，將自己的思維連到Cerebro上面。然後她看到了，只那麼一幕，足夠讓她的心撕裂。失去理智的金剛狼將他的埃德曼金屬爪子插進了Jean的腹部。看著她失去生命的一瞬間，即便知道五人組能把Jean帶回來，Emma覺得自己的生命也缺失了一塊。

教授斷開了連接，他冷靜地宣布：“我會讓五人組做好準備第一時間復活x force， Scott，你馬上安排開一輛飛機去把Logan接回來。Emma，你如果方便的話先留在克拉科，等復活程序開始的時候你可以一起過來。”

當Emma到達復活搖籃的時候，她看到剛剛被Scott帶過來的滿臉悔恨無措的Logan。Emma想要控制住自己，但是還是抑制不住地衝過去，抓住他的脖子：“你的腦子是不是又糊掉了。” 她將自己心中的痛苦輻射到Logan腦海裡，他不能接受地跪了下來，忍住沒有喊出爆發在內心深處自己疊加著Emma的雙份悲痛。

Scott 想要拉開這兩個糾纏在一起的人，但Emma太強大了，她的心靈屏障在物理意義上隔斷了他的靠近。最後還是Charles通過Cerebro強行拉開了Emma。他清了清嗓子：“Emma，Scott，你們跟我進來吧。”

Emma想要拒絕他，她不太確定自己是不是Jean從死亡這場夢中蘇醒過來時就想見到的人，也許在這外面等Jean徹底清醒後出來會比較合適。

“進去吧，留你和Logan單獨在這裡等我們出來了怕是要出人命。” Scott拉著她進去。

「相信我，她會想見到你的，I am a psychic, you know. ［1］」Charles通過腦電波又補了一刀。

Emma跟著走進去並輕甩了一下手示意Scott鬆開。還不忘轉過頭去狠狠地瞪了Charles一眼，她確信Cerebro遮住的那雙海藍寶石眼睛不用通過讀心都能看出她對他神補刀的白眼。說得跟誰不是讀心者一樣呢。

當看見Jean從黃金蛋裡出來Scott去扶她的時候，Emma有種想哭的感覺。她知道這樣的事情以後會發生很多次，每當這個世界上有反對變種人的事情發生，同伴的犧牲就會在所難免。而她們會變得為了變種人的利益更加堅強。

Jean見到站在面前的Scott，露出了一個甜美的笑容。她甚至都還沒有看清楚周邊，就睡眼惺忪地說：“我對臨死前發生的事記得有點模糊，但我好像見到我和Emma終於有空喝酒了。” 

Scott嘟囔了一句：“你怎麼就想著喝酒。”

Charles雙手覆在身後側身微笑地向著Emma點了一下頭。Emma走向前Jean，跟她說：“不，我們好久沒喝了。” 她又回復了往日高傲的神情，內心卻緊張地等待著眼前這個女孩對這個下次不知道什麼時候能成行的約會作出審判。

“那看來那只是一場夢，但醒來看到你在這裡我還是很感動。” Jean牽起白皇后的手，“只要你付錢［2］，我們現在就去。”

Scott實在是看不下去這兩個酒鬼的瘋狂舉動，面無表情地退了出去。

“當然親愛的，我總是付錢的那個［3］。” Emma笑了，她一把抱住Jean：「歡迎回來。」

後記  
Emma和Jean選擇拉上Charles到他的house of X去狂喝了一波教授的珍藏。打算過來睡覺的Magneto進來就被Charles的酒氣醺醒。你問Scott？他面無表情地走出去原本是打算找Logan喝酒的，但Logan看著一言不發的雷射眼深感大事不妙跑去調查整個事情了（接新刊Wolverine #2），然後Scott只能回月球煮了個宵夜。

註  
1：出自電影老三部曲教授的台詞  
2, 3：X-men #3 琴白二人對話


End file.
